<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beauty's Thoughts Before the Big Day by beccaboodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679297">Beauty's Thoughts Before the Big Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaboodle/pseuds/beccaboodle'>beccaboodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Curse (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), Weddings, pre wedding jitters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaboodle/pseuds/beccaboodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle has some pre-wedding jitters as she prepares to marry the Beast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beast/Beauty (Beauty and the Beast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beauty's Thoughts Before the Big Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belle could feel the tears gathering in her eyes. She never imagined herself in this situation and honestly, who could? Just a lonely village girl ends up falling in love with a Beast who held her captive and then she ends up becoming his wife? It’s truly something out of a fairytale or one of the books Belle found herself drawn to. However, this time it was incredibly real and Belle couldn’t believe how happy she was. </p><p>In particular, it was her wedding day and she was waiting patiently. The ceremony was set to begin in an hour and she was all but ready. Nevertheless, she had wanted some time alone before everyone came in to help her put on the finishing touches. Looking at herself in the mirror, she certainly felt beautiful. No one would be able to argue that when they saw how incredibly gorgeous her wedding dress was.</p><p>Looking at herself though, Belle couldn’t help but feel a sadness come over her. When Mrs. Potts, Babette, and Madame Armoire were all helping her, she only wished that her mother could have been there. Even if her mother wasn’t helping, her presence always calmed Belle down. It was only a pipe dream, though as Belle’s mother had been gone for the past ten years. It still felt like Belle had just lost her days ago and her heart ached even more upon standing in front of the mirror. </p><p>As sad as losing her mother was, Belle knew she’d have to incorporate her into the wedding somehow and it came via her “something old.” It was an old tradition at this point, but it felt nice to carry it on. No doubt her mother had decided to celebrate the sentiment at her wedding so who was Belle to deny herself? As for the something old, Belle decided to have one of her mother’s old dresses incorporated into her dress. It was a simple touch and one that no one would likely notice but Belle would and that’s what mattered. </p><p>Her hand smoothed over the piece of fabric as it was right on top of her heart. She also didn’t want her father to feel left out, though. She decided to stitch a small piece of his handkerchief on her dress as well. Even though her father would be walking her down the aisle, it still felt like a nice way to include him. She tried to picture walking down the aisle and it still felt so foreign but she knew the time would be coming sooner than she thought. </p><p>Before she could think about anything else, there was a soft knock on the door as Belle replied, “Come in,” The door opened softly and there was Mrs. Potts. The older woman had quickly become a maternal figure for Belle. Even if her mother wasn’t here, she was glad Mrs. Potts was as she walked inside and smiled at Belle. </p><p>Mrs. Potts quickly ushered her over to the chair as Belle felt her brushing the hair out of her face and start to pull it back. As Mrs. Potts got to quick work of pulling her bangs back to braid and then put the rest of her hair in a ponytail, Belle felt herself relax more. As soon as her eyes closed though, Mrs. Potts tapped her shoulders to have her turn around and look in the mirror. Belle turned around, quickly taking a look before quirking her eyebrow. “What’s wrong, dearie?” Mrs. Potts questioned her and Belle ran to the other side of the room. </p><p>She grabbed the blue bow she was so fond of wearing and handed it to Mrs. Potts, urging her to attach it to the braid. The old woman did so and Belle couldn’t help but beam in the mirror. “I’m just curious to know why you needed that bow so badly,” A chuckle made its way out of Mrs. Potts’ mouth before Belle could answer. Belle’s answer was simple and clear: “It’s my something blue,” </p><p>Mrs. Potts smiled and then told Belle to open up her hand. In Belle’s hand lay a pair of small diamond stud earrings. “Are these yours?” Belle asked and Mrs. Potts shook her head. “No, my child. They were the master’s mothers but I know he would want you to wear them. He was just too bashful to give them to you himself,” Belle’s eyes went wide as she held them before asking Mrs. Potts to put them on her. </p><p>As she did, Belle couldn’t stop admiring herself in the mirror and wondering how she’s gotten so lucky. Mrs. Potts turned Belle around and looked at the earrings. “That’s your something borrowed so what about your something new?” Of course, that was one thing that Belle didn’t think of when putting everything together. She had something old, something blue and something borrowed but nothing new. </p><p>Maybe their marriage was doomed to failure from now and their luck would be horrible or was it just an old wife’s tale? Either way, Belle continued to think before giving up. “Mrs. Potts, I’m really not sure. I suppose my wedding dress could be something new or these shoes but I don’t feel like it really counts,” Mrs. Potts smiled before wrapping Belle up in a hug, “It’s truly up to you, darling but I think those would count for me,” Belle sighed in relief as they heard another soft knock on the door. </p><p>This time, Babette and Madame Armoire came into the room, both beaming with such excitement. In less than 15 minutes, Belle would be walking down the aisle to her prince. The ladies continued to fuss over her including telling her how beautiful she looked, how happy they were and how elated the prince would be to see her. It felt like in no time, the women were leaving the room and Maurice was standing on the other side of the door. </p><p>Before she knew it, the two were walking toward the door of the ballroom. It was the Beast’s idea to get married in the castle and Belle couldn’t agree more. Why not start this next chapter of their love story where it began? She could hear her father murmuring sweet words to her but her heart felt like it was beating in her ears. </p><p>Finally, the doors opened, and the time came. Belle’s eyes immediately locked with her future husband’s and she couldn’t stop the blush from filling her cheeks and making her whole body go flushed. Standing up there, she saw him in a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a blue tie. As they got closer, things only seemed to get more and more blurry as her eyes filled with tears. </p><p>By the time she got up to him, she was openly crying as her father kissed her on the head and put her hand in Adam’s. She watched as both his eyes and smile widened, causing hers to do the same. She couldn’t help but give her future husband a once-over and noticed a small detail her eyes hadn't picked up from before. On his tie, there was a small rose pin attached, clearly a marker of how their relationship started. </p><p>She couldn’t keep her eyes off him or keep from crying for too long. It truly felt like she was the happiest she’d ever been. When it was her turn to read her vows, she made it through but she could tell Adam was getting choked up. The love between them was evident and as Lumiere exclaimed for him to kiss the bride, he grabbed Belle and gave her a soft kiss, enough to show how much he loved her but still enough to promise what was coming later. </p><p>Adam grabbed her hand as they turned around to face everyone as husband and wife for the first time officially. It was odd for Belle to think of herself as someone’s wife. It felt like only mere months go, she was wondering if she would ever marry. Now, she was happy to be someone’s wife and as she looked at her family, she couldn’t help but get emotional again. After years of longing for one, Belle finally had a family and it was truly something new she'd been wishing for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was such a quick story that I thought of after watching Beauty and the Beast on Disney Plus. If you want, I can continue this to include the reception and their honeymoon. Either way, I appreciate you reading as I'm not a big fiction writer anymore.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>